


Praying

by brittle_bottle



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, M/M, Pain, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittle_bottle/pseuds/brittle_bottle
Summary: I hope you're somewhere prayingPrayingI hope your soul is changingChangingI hope you find your peaceFalling on your kneesPraying- Kesha





	Praying

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic to Kesha's song, Praying. If you can, try to listen to the song as you read.
> 
>  
> 
> **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-Dur3uXXCQ**
> 
> This songfic starts at **2:19**
> 
>  
> 
> It's a really, really beautiful and powerful song.

_I often find myself alone in the sandbox._

Summary of my childhood.

 

Then I met Ikuya and he reminded me how to smile.

I won’t let Nanase and the others hurt him again.

 

“None of you are good enough for Ikuya,” I sneered at Nanase and his friends.

**I'm proud of who I am**

The little boy who was constantly in hopelessness and despair is no longer here.

**No more monsters, I can breathe again**

“Hiyori, you don’t have to constantly take care of me,” Ikuya had said.

**And you said that I was done**

I simply smiled.

**Well, you were wrong and now the best is yet to come**

 

I will handle Nanase and his friends myself.

**'Cause I can make it on my own**

I don’t really need anything from Ikuya in return.

**And I don't need you, I found a strength I've never known  
**

 

No matter what, I will protect Ikuya with all I have.

**I'll bring thunder, I'll bring rain**

“I keep my promises, unlike you,” I coldly stated to Nanase.

**When I'm finished, they won't even know your name**

“Everyone who swims with you ends up being miserable, don’t they?”

**You brought the flames and you put me through hell**

Although Ikuya forgot about me and isn’t opening up to me…

**I had to learn how to fight for myself**

… but it’s okay. I can stay strong and still be the best friend he can ever have.

**And we both know all the truth I could tell**

Deep, deep inside. It still hurts.

**I'll just say this is "I wish you farewell"**

A part of me wants to just give up on this hopeless feat.

 

**I hope you're somewhere praying,**

That you can let go of the past.

**Praying**

That you can see what’s right in front of you.

**I hope your soul is changing,**

To accept someone new.

**Changing**

To realize I’ve been by your side all along.

 

**I hope you find your peace**

I hope you can be free.

**Falling on your knees,**

That the chains shackling you will break.

**Praying**

To finally get out of that cold, dark place.

**Sometimes, I pray for you at night,**

That night when he was on the slide in the playground.

**Someday, maybe you'll see the light**

There is nothing I want more than for him to be free.

**Some say, in life, you're gonna get what you give**

I’ve given him all everything I could offer.

**But some things only God can forgive**

“I don’t even know if you’re a friend to me,” he said in return.

 

**I hope you're somewhere praying,**

I pulled his hand in desperation.

**Praying**

He slid down and he finally looked me in the eye.

**I hope your soul is changing,**

Why can’t you see me?

**Changing**

I’m right here.

 

**I hope you find your peace**

And he finally did.

**Falling on your knees,**

And it was because of Nanase.

**Praying**

I never had a chance to begin with.

“It was such a beautiful smile but not long after, he moved away. Was that kid…?”

He finally remembered me, vaguely.

He wanted to confirm it was indeed me.

 

_I often find myself alone in the sandbox._

The memory of that fateful night in the playground flashed in my head.

“It has nothing to do with you!” he had said, pushing me away.

I stepped backwards to regain my balance.

And ended up in the sandbox.

He walked away without another word.

It was me alone in the sandbox again.

As always.

 

“I bet your smile was that kid’s salvation,” I answered him, looking into the distance.

“You were a hero to him, Ikuya.”

I turned my head to look at him as I uttered his name.

 

Eyebrows gently upturned.

A ghost of a smile on my lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I will make an amv for this when I have time


End file.
